Ask the Beginning
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: Yamato is being defeated by himself... Will Taichi or anyone be able to rescue him from his own mind and dark past? [Not yet TAITO]
1. Beginning is Hard

A/N: Wow... It's been years since my last story here. I've missed it so much and this is my first official Digimon story on here. (I've written just one before but never posted it. Like I said I haven't written in years, bad things happened and I gave it up but recently have wanted it back. ^_^ ) ::drops head in shame:: I used to love ER so my stories were about that... Flames are always welcome but please be kind. I had a sudden inspiration to write which hasn't come in years so I immediately wrote this chapter down.  
  
Disclaimer: I remember writing these things and hate it. *gets blowtorch * So I don't own digimon but I'm "borrowing" the characters for this story. Come near and I cook your sorry @$$  
  
*____* for thinking  
  
"____" for talking  
  
////////// Scene change   
  
POV change  
  
Chapter 1: Different  
  
  
  
"Yamato! Hey man, are you all right?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I looked at the boy with the chocolate hair in front of me.  
  
"You had this distant look, kind of sad." His face worried. I smiled, weakly, but it was enough.  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking about some sad poems kids were reading in class today." I forced a laugh. "Damn depressed teens." The chocolate haired boy rolls his eyes and smiles.  
  
"Like YOU'RE any different."  
  
"Yeah Taichi, I am." I got a response by a piece of paper thrown at me. I grinned as I barely caught it. It was lunchtime and we were sitting across from each other. I felt bad for lying to him but I didn't want to tell him. Even though he was my best friend I still didn't trust him. I know it sounds cold and uncaring. How could he be my best friend and I not trust him? I could tell him a lot but when it came to things that were bothering me, I never told anyone. Not even Takeru. Vulnerability was not my thing. I hated it. I was content keeping things to myself, even if it hurt. I just hope it doesn't lead to what happened last year. I don't want to hurt that badly again.  
  
"So what were we talking about?" I asked being polite.  
  
"Oh yeah. So there were only a few seconds on the clock. I had the ball and..." I tuned him out, giving a few "uh-huh's" and the occasional "yeah". I looked at my sandwich but I wasn't hungry. I was tired, but that's what happens when you don't eat for days on end. I don't even remember the last time I actually ate a full meal. My father hasn't noticed because he's gone half the time. Business Trips. Not that I blamed him entirely. I don't know what's the matter with me. Maybe I'm just a moron trying to get attention. Kami, Tai is still talking! I can't think with him droning on. I hear my brain preparing for battle.  
  
*Why am I so cruel? He's only showing he cares. *  
  
*If he cares then he would tell you what he really thinks of you. *  
  
*He doesn't think anything bad!...right? *  
  
*Haha!!! See? You don't really believe he actually LIKES you do you? *  
  
*He-he does.... At least I think he does... *  
  
"And then this kid from the other team shoves me! So of course I-"  
  
*You're such a dumb ass. Look at yourself. Weak, stupid, pathetic! Not even your father wants you! *  
  
*No, it's not true. I know it isn't. *  
  
"Can you believe it?! He missed the goal! But we still had time to recover-"  
  
*God I hate you! You are a piece of worthless shit! Stop taking our time. Just openly admit that you are a waste of flesh. Simply a- *  
  
"The ref calls a penalty and everyone goes crazy-"  
  
*Stop! *  
  
"We were angry but it was hilarious-"  
  
*fucking- *  
  
"-All the coaches yelling at each other-"  
  
*just leave me alone! *  
  
"-and a couple of parents started to come down also-"  
  
*time-wasting- *  
  
"-but the kids were the ones trying to keep the peace-"  
  
*No more!!!! *  
  
"-I don't know who started the fight but you can bet your ass who finished it-"  
  
*Bastard. *  
  
"Yama? Yamato?! Hey man are you okay?!" I heard Tai's voice. I didn't realize I had gotten up. My fists were clenched and teeth grinding. My eyes were shut tight. I could hear my ragged breathing. "Yamato what the hell's the matter with you?!" His tone harsh. I opened my eyes, I tried to hide my surprise. I've never lost control of my actions before. Never.  
  
"Don't say that to me." I tried to keep my voice calm.   
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Don't ask again 'what the hell's the matter' with me, okay?" Now it was my turn to sound harsh.   
  
"Geez Yama. You would have asked the same thing if you had seen yourself. Looked liked all hell was going to break loose." I took a deep sigh.  
  
"Gomen Tai." He frowned.  
  
"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I-" Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes again, and put my head down, chin against my chest. I could feel Tai about to say something when a loud ring interrupted our thoughts. I thanked God. We stayed silent for a few more seconds. I kept staring at the floor.   
  
"I have to get going or else I'm getting another detention." I could hear the falseness dripping in his voice. I just slightly nodded.  
  
"Well okay I'll see you in class." I nodded again.  
  
Once I knew he had left, I fell down in the nearest chair. My body was full of anxiety. I'd never lost track of my own actions before. I was starting to breathe fast again. My hands were shaking. Suddenly the table was starting to slant up wards. I blinked fiercely to regain composure, but my vision kept shifting. I was feeling light headed while my surroundings were becoming cloudy.   
  
Another loud ring made me jump. Snapping back to reality I realized I was late for class but I didn't care. Me; Mr. Responsible. Perfect Attendance. I angrily scoffed and placed my head in my hands. After being in that positions for a few minutes, I felt someone watching me so I stood up slowly. Becoming self-conscious. I hastily placed my hands in my pockets and started walking to the school, but I suddenly stopped. I looked at the concrete building. At all the little windows, with the little classrooms, and all the students, crammed into a tiny crevice while a smart ass droned on and on. Just thinking about it made me feel claustrophobic. Like I was drowning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the exit open. Someone was coming out.  
  
That did it. I panicked. I didn't look back. My body told me fight or flight. I just ran away from the school. I ran blindly past the basketball courts, past the soccer fields, past the buildings, past the trees, past the picturesque houses, with the perfect inhabitants, passing it all in a quick blur. My brain clicked off while my legs kept moving.  
  
  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
I didn't want to leave Yamato by himself but I was going to see him in class next period anyway. I've noticed him acting strange but I thought I was just being paranoid. One of the few times I saw him act like this was when we first met in the digital world. But it was years ago. I'd also seen that face about some many months back, but I thought it had to do with him breaking up with Sora. He never told me exactly though. I looked back at him before going in, but I saw him sitting down where I'd left him.   
  
After going to my locker I went into the classroom. No other digidestined had this class with me, except of course Yama. I kind of secretly enjoyed spending time alone with him. These days made it easier. Our school was over crowded so they divided the lunch shift into two, A or B lunch (depending if it was an odd or even day). Of course, as luck would have it, only Matt and I had B lunch today.   
  
I sat down in my usual chair but I didn't see him anywhere. I kept my gaze at the door. The tardy bell rung and still no sign of him. He was usually never late and, on those rare occurrences, by now he would already be running in with a big smirk on his face. My stomach churned as I looked out the window. I almost gasped out loud. He was still outside in the same exact spot! I stared at him dumbfounded. What was he doing? He still was sitting down, shaking slightly. He didn't seem to notice anything, just kept his head in his hands.  
  
I immediately asked sensei if I could go to the restroom. What the hell is going with Yamato?! I ran down the stairs and stopped at the door leading outside. I saw him through the small windows. He was staring at the school, almost contemplating whether to go inside or not! There was something wrong. Very wrong. His face was dark and serious. It all happened so fast but also excruciatingly slow. I hesitated further but eventually opened the door. I looked at his face and it showed sheer terror then he was running away from me. I called to him, yelled out. But I was frozen. I didn't chase after him. Instead I just went back to class. Numb. Ashamed.  
  
  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
It seemed like hours when I finally stopped. My lungs ached but I wanted to keep running. Running until I disappeared. I leaned on my knees to catch my breath. Finally taking in my surroundings. I was apparently in a park. But it wasn't in any side of town I knew.   
  
*Damnit Ishida, now you're lost. * And the sun was setting also. I sighed knowing it was a reckless thing to have run away.   
  
*Especially when you don't know from what. *  
  
*SHUT up. *  
  
(Silence)  
  
A chilled breeze blew against my face and chest. Moving a shaky hand through my hair, I decided I better find my way home.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
I fumbled with my keys as I tried to open the door to the apartment. It was almost midnight. I was exhausted and freezing. It turned out I had ended up in the outskirts of town. And having no money to take the subway or bus I had to walk back. I wasn't one to hitchhike either. After a caustic swear and a kick, the door finally opened. I tossed the keys to the side and just went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the water and headed back to the kitchen while the bathtub filled. I saw the red light from the answering machine. Routinely I pressed the button. I went to my room to grab a pair of pajamas, trying to warm up, while the answering machine began in the background.  
  
"Yama?"  
  
I froze at his voice.  
  
"Umm, you still aren't home. I wanted to call to check up on you. You freaked at school today. Wanted to see what was wrong. Um, well call me back when you get this message okay?" I nodded absentmindedly. "See you tomorrow. BEEEEPPP"  
  
I went to the machine and pressed a button.  
  
"Would you like to delete this message?"  
  
I pressed the button again.  
  
"Message has been erased. BEEEPPP." I sighed and went back to the bathroom.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sooooo.... What do you guys think...? Good comeback for a little ol' writer such as myself. The other chapters won't take long because I have actually parts of other future chapters written out. This has to be one of the most planned out stories I've written (which isn't saying much). I usually write and the story tells itself without me thinking, kind of leads me, know what I mean?   
  
BTW Yama is NOT schizo, he's just debating with himself. His "dark side" you could say.  
  
Is this going to be a TAITO...? I don't know. I've never written guy/guy relationship before. ^_-   
  
Don't worry though, the other digidestined WILL show up (I'm debating whether to have season 2 characters or just season one...) ^_^ The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow or within the next 3 days. 


	2. Complications?

A/N: Sorry it took me a long time and that it's this long….Hehe…Like I said, this is a planned out fic…for once….  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I'm going to write this…. They do not belong at all to me….  
  
######### Complete scene change  
  
Scene Change in the same day/time frame  
  
Not too confusing I hope….   
  
  
  
"YAMATO!" A man's voice boomed sharply. I immediately jerked awake but felt a pair of strong hands picking me up. My mind was still groggy from sleep. I mumbled something. "Yamato!" I forced my eyes to open. It was my father! I stood up. He looked angry. No, not angry. Fuming. He still had me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me to the kitchen. He left me and stood across from me, arms crossed. "I want answers, NOW." His voice was menacing. I looked at him confused.  
  
"Sir?" At times like this it was better to be as polite as possible.  
  
"I come home early from work to spend time with my son and he's nowhere to be found! Not a phone call or note! I was worried sick. I went out to look for you all over the city!"  
  
"Dad, I was just-"  
  
"And your friend Taichi came over also."  
  
"T-Tai was here?" Worry began to rise. I felt sick and dizzy.  
  
"He just wanted to talk to you. What was I supposed to say?! I don't know where my son is?! Do you know how embarrassing it was to ask if he knew where you where?!"  
  
"Dad, please, I was only-"  
  
"Now after searching for you for hours I find the little prince sleeping in his cozy bed!" The words stung me, deeply. I hated my father just then. "I'm not asking you again! Where were you?!"   
  
I was shaking from fear. I didn't know what to say. All I could hear was my heavy breaths. I opened my mouth but immediately closed it again.  
  
"I asked you a question!" My mind debated whether or not to tell him exactly what happened since Tai hadn't said anything. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my face. I looked at my father in horror. He had slapped me! His entire face was red and his hand still not down from the assault. Unconsciously I moved a hand to my cheek. "Answer me!"   
  
"I-I just went for a walk." I said weakly. "You-you usually aren't home, so I didn't think you'd notice. I-I lost track of time." My face burned with shame as I looked at my bare feet.  
  
"You didn't think?!" I wanted to walk away but I knew my dad would chase me. God how I loathed him. I've beat guys' asses bigger than him for messing with Takeru but I didn't know what to do with my own father. I noticed my hands were unconsciously clenching. I tried to regain composure. "What? Do you have shit for brains?! Sometimes I don't know what the fuck is going on through your head."  
  
"You're not the only one," I mumbled to myself.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." I looked up at him, defiantly.  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot? I heard say something!"  
  
I snapped.  
  
"Oh, NOW you listen to me! Only when it's convenient!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to ME!"  
  
"I WILL IF I WANT!" Caution was thrown to the wind. My father raised his hand. "Don't you DARE hit me again." He did. Harder this time. I stumbled but I didn't touch my cheek this time. It stung severely. I pushed him aside and went to the door. He almost managed to grab my shoulder but I swiftly dodged him and ran out of the apartment.   
  
"Yamato!" He was going to kick my ass. "Get back here!"  
  
'Yeah, that's really going to work.' I thought bitterly. I ran down the stairs and almost tripped. I could still hear him yelling. He was going to wake the entire complex. When I reached the first floor, I just casually walked out. We didn't exactly live in the safest neighborhood, so once the door shut; I looked around the street for anyone that looked suspicious. Seeing it utterly vacant I placed my hands in my pockets and shivered.   
  
If you want to know what a loser looks like, you should have taken a picture of me. Standing outside in sweatpants and a thin baggy shirt, bare footed. It must have been at least 40 degrees (F°). I hated my father. I angrily punched the brick wall of the building. Gods, I just wanted to release all this tension in my chest. Preferably at him. I sighed; knowing I probably couldn't hit that man anyway. I looked at my watch I had been too lazy to take off. 3:26 AM. There was really no place for me to go now besides wandering around aimlessly. HE wasn't going to let me in until either to beat the crap out of me, or he had to go to work. I heard thunder above me and I looked up. The sky was melting steel, frozen gray against the black night.  
  
"I swear, if it starts to rain-!" I was just shouting an empty threat. I received another thunderclap as a reply and a couple of raindrops hitting my face. "You HAD to be cliché, didn't you?!" I yelled angrily and simply continued walking. I wasn't really thinking about anything. I just felt numb. I didn't even care anymore, for what waited for me at home. I turned a corner and saw very few people in the desolate street. I kept my gaze forward. To make eye contact with people who were out this late was asking for trouble. Just one woman tried to approach me, asking for a "light". It was obvious she was a prostitute. This fact surprised me. I knew our neighborhood was going under, but I had never expected something like this here. Not yet at least. I just shook my head. I saw an empty bench across the distance and strolled to it. I groaned from pleasure as I took a seat. I leaned my head back and the rain splashed roughly against my face and through my hair. I tried to clear my head from all thought. I focused on the clouds.  
  
I snapped myself out of my trance many minutes later. I heard police sirens in the distance. Deciding I no longer wanted to risk getting mugged or killed I should head back to my apartment. I pushed myself up and headed back. I had no intention of going back in. I basically felt safer being around my apartment. It was raining harder and heavier, plastering my hair against my forehead. I reached the building.  
  
The design was one of a cheap motel. It had the shape of a square, and the courtyard cut in the middle. All the apartments looked into the yard. I opened the door that connected the sidewalk into the building. The one that was supposed to be always locked. And was supposed to have been fixed 4 months ago. I dragged my feet the three stories, yet paused at my hallway. I glided, unknowingly to myself, toward my door. Since I was already here, I might as well try my luck at the door.   
  
Locked. I hadn't really expected it to be open but I thought luck might have been at my side. I sighed dejectedly and slid down next to the door. I knew he had work and would leave, whether or not I came home. I was shivering from the air conditioning (the heater was broken and the super didn't know how to turn the AC off), so I hugged my knees to keep some warmth from escaping. I laughed indignantly. What would people think if they saw the rebel Teenage Wolves singer now?  
  
I don't remember falling asleep but a loud click awoke me. I was shivering violently, my teeth chattering. My body groaned as I stood up slowly. I turned toward the door. My father was standing there. He looked at me with a blank face. I stared straight into his eyes, giving him a cold glance. We stayed still for a few seconds before he finally walked inside, leaving the door open. I walked in behind him. I glanced at the clock once I was in the kitchen, having forgotten to look at my own watch.   
  
'Shit.' It was almost 6:30. I was so tired and sore.   
  
"I'm leaving." I jumped when my father spoke. I turned to watch him prepare his coffee. "For three weeks, five at the most."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're not to go out anywhere. Go to school and immediately come home."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Takeru and your mom will be checking in on you on the weekends, and I already called Mrs. Yagami to pick you up in the mornings."  
  
Silence. And he just walked away.  
  
"Dad-" I began, but he ignored me. I went to my room and crawled with my wet clothes under my blankets, still shivering.   
  
  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Ugh, what the hell's that?  
  
Maybe it's your father.  
  
We're back to this again?  
  
Someone needs to remind you what an idiot you are.  
  
Pause.   
  
True.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I'll just let my dad get it.  
  
"Yamato! I know you're in there! Come on man! Open up! It's freakin' cold out here!"  
  
Tai? What is he doing- Ah! Shit! My body was sitting before my eyes opened. For a moment I had forgotten everything about last night, (or would it be this morning?) and my head had decided to throb fiercely.  
  
"Yamatoooo!!!!!!!" Now the knocking became consistent and rhythmical.   
  
Kami! I'm coming! School could fucking wait.   
  
"YAMA-" I opened the door mid name. "Oh hey." Tai had on a thick jacket, hat and scarf. I moved aside to let him in and quickly closed the door. "Phew. Man this cold front is hitting us hard." I just moved over to the heater my dad had bought and turned it on full blast. "So, you ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"School." I looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"What do you mean you're 'not going'?"  
  
"That's when a person doesn't arrive some place because they don't want to."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Do I?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.  
  
"Besides, my mom's waiting downstairs." I sighed. I was too tired to argue. Tai's relentless anyway. I glimpsed at the kitchen clock. It was 8:23. I only slept for two hours. Damn Yagami.   
  
"Hold on." I went to my bedroom to change quickly. My wet clothes clung tightly to my body as I tried to peel them off. I grabbed my uniform from the floor and haphazardly put it on. I walked out of the room buttoning my shirt. It felt nice to wear socks again.  
  
"You should grab a jacket. It's cold."  
  
"Gods. You're not my mother!"  
  
"Don't bite my head off! I was just telling you it was fucking cold!" Tai usually never swore.   
  
"Goddamn!" I yelled as I headed back to my room to grab the only jacket I owned.   
  
"What happened to your cheek?" Tai asked once I had emerged once again. I didn't know my father had left a mark. "It's purple."  
  
"I hit myself." I said walking past him, zipping up my jacket, not looking at him.   
  
"You hit yourself on your cheek? What'd you do? Run into a wall?"  
  
"Something like that." I looked up and saw his quizzical look. "Are we leaving?" I opened the door. He still looked at me oddly but stepped out of the apartment nonetheless.   
  
Now I just have to put up with this for five more weeks. I closed the door.  
  
#############  
  
I groaned. My body ached with every move I made. My head was swimming. I sat up slowly and shifted my feet to the floor.   
  
Am I still dreaming? Everything felt so surreal. I couldn't think straight. I stood up. My knees were shaking, my vision blurry. I felt sick to my stomach.   
  
Maybe I shouldn't have done that. My knees buckled.  
  
I blacked out.  
  
  
  
Ringing. The phone was ringing. I reluctantly opened my eyes.   
  
Why am I on the floor?  
  
The ringing continued. I looked around as much as my eyes would allow, without me actually moving my head. I didn't see the phone on the floor around me, so it was probably on the nightstand. I groaned.  
  
"Fuck." I excruciatingly managed to sit up. I clutched at my head. I still heard ringing but knew the phone had stopped. I gagged on some nausea that threatened me. After a few more minutes, I used my bed for support and stood up. I edged over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. I loved caller ID. After a few seconds;  
  
"Tai? You called?"  
  
"Hey. Yeah. Just to tell you I was on my way."  
  
"No Gestapo this time?"  
  
"She trusts us."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You sound sick."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye."   
  
"Bye-"  
  
Click.   
  
I sat down on my bed, exhausted.   
  
"Gods, I'm tired." I had to get ready. Damn school.  
  
  
  
I had decided to wait for Tai in the living room. That way I could sit on the couch and rest. My chest felt frozen and I was shaking. I cuddled up on the couch and hugged a pillow.  
  
  
  
Someone was shaking me. AHH! Someone in the apartment! My eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey, hey. It's me!" It was just fucking Tai. My heart was pounding like crazy.  
  
"You asshole! Scared the shit out of me." Tai laughed.  
  
"You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Damn it!  
  
"All right." I got up slowly.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Damn! I'm going!" I grabbed my backpack which was next to the couch. Of course I HAD to be feeling sick on the day I carried most of my books. I locked the door and followed Tai downstairs.  
  
"Are you positive you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your face is all red." I shrugged. We were walking down the empty street. I glanced upwards. The sky was a dull gray but the sun was still bright, even through the thin clouds. A wave of dizziness hit me, hard. I stopped as Tai kept walking. I kneeled down and pretended to look for something in my backpack until it passed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, a few feet in front of me.  
  
"I'm just checking if I have my homework."  
  
"Is it in there?" The lightheadedness subsided enough for me to withstand it. I stood up after zipping my bag.  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
  
  
I didn't have any idea what my teacher was talking about. My head pounded and everything sounded muffled. I felt as if I was in an old movie. Everything looked as if it moved slowly, but would suddenly speed up. I let my head fall on my desk.  
  
"Ishida-san!" Someone whispered.  
  
"What?" I responded but it came out muffled.  
  
"Ishida-san!" I looked up. It was Rika-san. Some girl I talked to once in awhile and who also sat in front of me. She was turned around in her chair.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your homework? Do you have it?" Her voice was sweet.  
  
"No," I said bluntly.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Now? We have to turn it in."  
  
"Well, maybe you could copy mine." She really was a sweet girl.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"But I don't want you to get in trouble again."  
  
"It's my fault. I'm just a moron."  
  
"No, that's-"  
  
"Ishida-san! Kyatomo-san! Please stop talking and hand up your homework."  
  
"Hai sensei." Rika turned around, bright red. I didn't really care but I felt a bit guilty for embarrassing her. Eventually I let my head fall again.  
  
  
  
The bell finally rung. I let everyone file out at first, and then I grabbed my bag.   
  
"Ishida-san, may I speak with you?" I sighed as I walked to the front of the room.  
  
'Shit. What now?'  
  
"Hai sensei?" He motioned for me to sit in front of his desk, but I remained standing.  
  
"Ishida, you didn't turn in your homework again today." He paused. I supposed he expected me to say something. What do you say to the truth? "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention during lunch today."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is that all?" The tardy bell rung. Woo-wee. Now I was late.  
  
"I don't understand. You are such a good student." I shrugged.  
  
"May I go?" After a few more seconds of staring he sighed and nodded.   
  
'Damn good Samaritans.' I walked out into the empty hallway and headed to gym class. I started to hear a slight ringing.  
  
The hallway began to slant again. This time, so badly and suddenly, that I stumbled against the wall. I tried to move forward but kept tripping on my feet. The hall seemed to expand and contract. My stomach heaved but I fought it. My bag slipped from my shoulder. I used the wall for support, clutching it desperately with both hands. My stomach lurched once more and I leaned against the wall, head down. I realized my body was shaking. I felt some beads of sweat on my forehead. My knees were shaking. My breath ragged. It hurt to inhale. The air was so cold around me.  
  
"Yamato!" I looked sideways. Shit! It was Daisuke. Just what I needed now. This kid was my brother's age, but rumor had it he had so much potential that the soccer coach here wanted first dibs. He takes P.E. with us so he can get a hang of high school practices and make friends with the soccer team. Tai's mentioned him once in awhile. Daisuke thinks he is my friend. I was just polite because Taichi told me to.   
  
He ran towards me, smiling like usual. He slapped my back.  
  
"Hey man! The coach's looking for you! Hey, what's the matter?" I said a quiet prayer as I let of the wall unsteadily and tried to regain some composure. I swallowed heavily. My breath was still shaky.  
  
"Oh, hey (gulp) Daisuke. I was heading over there now." He smiled.  
  
"Here. Your backpack." I felt myself swaying.  
  
"Carry that for me? Too lazy." He gave me a weird look but complied. We got to the locker room uneventfully.   
  
"Thanks." I grabbed my bag from him.  
  
"I'll tell him you're on your way." He shot me his classic smirk and left. I sat on a bench and grabbed my clothes out of my bag.  
  
A few minutes later I walked out of the lockers but didn't see anyone in the gym. The class probably went outside today.  
  
Sure enough, that's where they were; and jumping hurdles. I covered my eyes from the sun with my hand. Damn Daisuke. I could have ditched this class. I walked towards the track.  
  
"Ishida, about time you got here!"  
  
"Sorry coach. Watanabe-sensei wanted to talk to me." It was a school-wide known fact that the two hated each other. I saw his lip twitch slightly.   
  
"Well, line up. Yawamoto! Get over here!" Now it was my turn to twitch. I hated Yawamoto. He was always trying to compete with me. He ran over to the coach. He hated me because he could never beat me.  
  
"I'm ready coach." He said cheerfully. Damn kiss-ass. "You ready Ishida-chan?" I glared at him.  
  
"Don't start with me." My teeth clenched. He smirked.  
  
"Both of you don't start. Save it for the track. Now, both of you go to the starting line." We both walked slowly, keeping an eye on each other.  
  
"Ready boys?" We leaned down and got in our positions. You know the one hand in front and one foot way back, crouched down. I was still hearing ringing. I looked ahead and saw the track and all those hurdles. The track was shifting in my vision. I kept blinking to make it stop. I thought I heard Yawamoto say something.   
  
"What?" I asked and looked at him. He was also moving. I tried my best to give him an icy look but I don't think it worked. I looked at the floor.  
  
"I said, you're going down Ishida-chan." The air was very icy. My lungs hurt every time I took in a deep breath. I was so tired. My eyelids felt so heavy. It felt so good when I closed them. So relaxing.  
  
"Ishida?" I didn't want to respond. Just sink into myself.   
  
"Ready?" The hurdles, right. I felt disconnected to everything.  
  
"Wait coach." Yawamoto said. It sounded like I was breathing through a straw. Felt the same way also.  
  
"On our mark…" I was swaying with the wind. I tried to make my body stiff.   
  
"Coach!" Yawamoto tried to get his attention but now our classmates were beginning to cheer. I looked up tiredly. Damn vultures. They enjoyed seeing me and Yawamoto compete, that also included the coach. I saw Daisuke among them. He flashed me a big thumbs up. I just looked at the track again. I began to cough. It was so cold.  
  
"Get set..!"   
  
"Ishida, we could do this some other time." I kept my face forward.  
  
"No." My voice surprised me. It was very airy. "Let's finish this." I wasn't going to let him win so easily.  
  
"Go!" I don't know if I heard it late or it took my mind awhile to understand but by the time I began to run, Yawamoto was already at the first hurdle. I ran but my legs would sink down. It felt like I was tied to two dead weights. I yelled and forced my body to go faster. I made it past the first hurdle. I grunted as I felt the impact. I kept pushing forward. I reached the second hurdle, jumped, but didn't jump high enough. Instead of being scared or preparing for the fall, my body just gave up. I almost lost consciousness, but my foot hit the hurdle, jolting me back. Pain shot through my arms as I landed roughly; face first, on the hot track. I didn't move. I didn't do anything. Just laid there, clenching my teeth, and closed my eyes. Maybe this time I would actually sink and disappear.   
  
"Ishida!"  
  
No such luck. I heard and felt my classmates gather around me. Maybe they'll go away. Stupid rubberneckers.  
  
"Someone get the nurse!" My eyes opened slowly.  
  
"No, I'm fine." My voice was gravely. I started to push myself up but a pair a hands grabbed me. "No, no. I'm fine!" I looked to see who it was.  
  
"It's okay." It was fucking Yawamoto.  
  
"Let me go!" He still had his hands under my arms.  
  
"I'll help!" Now Daisuke! Fuck! They both grabbed me and roughly placed me on my feet. They let go and almost collapsed again. They quickly caught me. I tried to break free from their grip.  
  
"God! Let go of me! I'm fine!" They grabbed tighter.  
  
"Relax Ishida! We're just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah Yamato." I pushed away hard and managed to break away. My classmates blocked my only way of escaping. They had made a circle around me.  
  
"Ya should've told me if you were feeling sick Ishida." The coach was right in front of me. He placed his heavy hand on my shoulder. He laughed. "Wow, you really are just skin and bones." I looked at his hand then at him. My eyes told him, 'Don't patronize me'. He cleared his throat. "So, let's get you to the nurse."  
  
"No, I've said I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Well, at least go to the lockers and rest." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine. BUT I can go alone." I was referring to Daisuke.  
  
My classmates moved aside and let me through. They were murmuring. I walked slow but kept me head up. The last thing I needed was people feeling sorry for me. I made it to the locker room without any problems. I carefully changed out of my clothes and back to my uniform. I looked at my watch. There was still plenty of time before I had to go for detention with Watanabe-sensei. I didn't want to still be here when the class came back. I might as well get it over with now. I grabbed my backpack. I was exhausted but I could get over it. The detention room was upstairs. Damn it.  
  
'Act like a man.' I frowned and eventually made it to the stairwell. I looked up. It seemed higher than usual.   
  
'You're such a wuss.' I cleared my head and started my ascend.   
  
'All right. Not too shabby.' I was halfway up. It had taken most of my strength and it was extremely painful to breathe. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. My vision was blackening at the edges. Everything became a tunnel. I felt my backpack drop. Instantaneously I became light and felt myself floating backwards. I was falling…  
  
All I heard was my heart beating against the walls. The room began to roll back. I saw the ceiling as the staircase grew longer with each second. My head hit the concrete floor. I kept staring until I faded to black.  
  
  
  
Murmuring. Person mumbling. Ugh. I'm sore. I'm lying down somewhere. Should I open my eyes? This feels nice. This blackness. I can barely hear what the person is talking about or to whom, let alone understand. I force my eyes to open. They are stubborn. I blink trying to push the sleep away and persuade them to open entirely. I see a wall in front of me and a poster. I focus on it. It's difficult. I sit up and rub my eyes. Maybe that will help. I start to cough. A dry, heaving cough.   
  
"Agh!" I cry after I finish. My eyes now properly work and I look at my surroundings. I'm in a bed.   
  
I'm in the nurse's office. I look to see an empty bed to my left and another to my right. At least I'm alone. It's pretty dim in here. I moved my legs to the side of the bed and stand up. My knees were shaking. This seemed familiar. I sat back down. I wasn't falling again.  
  
"Oh good. You're awake." I looked to my right. It was the nurse. I wasn't about to say, 'What happened?' or 'Where am I?' I could figure that on my own. Maybe not entirely, but enough.  
  
"You were found unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Watanabe-sensei brought you here."  
  
'Damn irony. Damn luck. Well, so much for detention.'  
  
"Lucky for you there were no injuries. But follow my finger with just your eyes."  
  
I complied. Then she shined a light in my eyes.  
  
"Do you have a headache?"  
  
Now that I thought about it, a very dull one. I nodded.  
  
"Do you hear ringing?" I shook my head no.  
  
"Seeing double?" Again I shook my head.  
  
"I think we can rule out concussion. But you do have a high fever. Do you have anyone we can call?" I shook my head. She just nodded.  
  
"I'm just going to ask you a few more questions."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Your full name please."  
  
"Ishi-" I cleared my throat. "Ishida Yamato."  
  
"Good." Then she asked me my age, who the emperor was, and the year. I apparently passed.  
  
"You're no much of a talker are you?" I shrugged.   
  
"Can I go home?"  
  
"I would feel better if someone came for you. Isn't there anyone? I tried calling the number on your emergency card but no one answered."  
  
"That's my father's cell. He's out of town. But I'm feeling fine." She looked at me disbelievingly. After a few seconds,  
  
"All right. If you can walk in a straight line from this end of the room to the other without stumbling OR coughing, you may go." I took a deep breath and rose. I began to walk in an almost military fashion. I felt an itch creeping up my throat. I was really tired. Stupid ass nurse. What did she know? Probably failed out of medical school. I reached the wall and turned to her with almost a smirk.   
  
"Now can I go?"  
  
"Are you honestly feeling better?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You win." She walked over to her desk and wrote something down. She handed me a paper. "Take this to the main office."  
  
"All right." I looked around for my bag. "And my backpack?"  
  
"Oh, it's right there." She pointed at the bed I had been lying in. It was on the floor next to it. I grabbed and placed it over my shoulder.   
  
"Thanks." I said politely and walked out.  
  
"Come to my office when you're feeling better!" She called out after me.  
  
I pretended not to hear her.  
  
  
  
I opened the door to my house, after kicking it open, and threw my keys aside. I remove my shoes and leave my bag on the floor. I head straight for my bed. The answering machine is flashing but I couldn't give a shit. I let my self fall on the bed and wrap at least three blankets in an almost cocoon fashion. I'm shivering and curl up to keep the most warmth.  
  
  
  
I didn't remember falling asleep. But at least I was in my room. I closed my eyes again and pulled a blanket over my head. It was still freezing.   
  
'The heater is around the hall… Do I want to get up..? Ugh… I don't want to…But it's cold…Grr…' I got up, with a heavy winter blanket around me. My feet are dragging and my head is hanging low. I looked at the heater.   
  
'It must be broken.' According to the temperature, it shouldn't be this frosty. I raised it ten degrees hotter. Now it was 86 degrees to be exact. I sluggishly returned to my room.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
'The door. Great…'  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
I wearily went to the door. I opened it slightly.  
  
"Who is it?" My voice was weak sounding.  
  
"It's me Yama." Tai said.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"'Kay." I closed the door and let the blanket fall. I gathered it and threw it on the couch. I straightened up and let Tai in.  
  
"What's up man?"  
  
"I heard you went home early." Tai was taking off his scarf.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Did you ditch your classes or what?"  
  
"I wasn't up for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Crappy day huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, it's hot in here." He was removing his jacket.   
  
"I was cold a few minutes ago." Tai moved to the heater and lowered it.  
  
"You'll get sick that way."   
  
"So…did you need anything Tai?"  
  
"No, I'm supposed to check up on you remember?"  
  
I scoffed. A small melody filled the air. Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi mom. Yeah. No, I'm here at Yama's. What? All right. How many? Not a problem. See ya."  
  
"Call from the warden?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Don't call her that. I don't know what you did to get in trouble but it's not her fault. Anyway, I got to go. My mom wants me to pick up some stuff for her." Tai put on the jacket he had vainly removed. "See ya around." Tai smiled.   
  
"Yeah." I led him to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Tai wrapped the scarf around.  
  
"Bye." I shut the door.  
  
Immediately I grabbed the blanket. I sighed in relief and raised the heater one more time. I placed my hands right in front of the soothing current. I sat on the floor and let the air hit me. The floor was chilly but I just curled up tighter in front of the heater. I crossed my arms, still clutching the blanket tightly, and leaned forward. It made the shaking ease up some. It was becoming tiresome to be in that position so I just let my body fall sideways. It would be nice to fall asleep here. In front of the heater.  
  
  
  
I smell food. Fried rice. Meat. Fish. Broccoli. Pie. I looked around me. I was in a beautiful dining room. A wooden oak table in front of me. There were two large, silver lighted candelabras. There were also settings for 4 people. The plates were gold and the bowls were gold. The silverware was clean and shining. The wine glasses' edges were gold with a delicate silver pattern. The placemats were of a fragile cloth. I walked to the table and carefully touched a bowl. I saw my reflection.  
  
"Hungry already Yamato?" I was startled and turned around. It was my mother!  
  
"Mom?" I walked towards her. She was carrying a large platter full of food I couldn't recognize. It smelled wonderful. She was smiling and wearing a beautiful blue dress.  
  
"I'm hungry mom!" A small voice came from behind her. A young Takeru peeked from behind her.  
  
"T.K.! You're so…" I began.  
  
"That smells delicious sweetheart." My father appeared from the doorway and kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't take it. I began to cry.   
  
My mom moved past me and placed the food on the table. T.K. came over to me and hugged my legs.  
  
"What's wrong onii-chan?"  
  
"Come on boys. Let's eat." My father smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the plates filled with food. My mother was seated and ready to begin. I wiped my eyes and sat down to her right. Takeru sat across form me and my father to my left. Everyone but me began to make pleasant conversation. I didn't even remember when this had happened last.   
  
"Yamato, will you please pass me the dressing?" I looked around me and saw the silver bottle ahead.  
  
"Yes mom." I grabbed the handle, turned to give it to her, but knocked the candlesticks by mistakes. "Oh no!" I jumped away from the table and grabbed my napkin. I swatted at the fire that was spreading. My wine glass was empty. I still had the dressing in my hand. I poured it but it made no effect.  
  
"Look what you've done! You moron!" My mother yelled.  
  
"It was an accident!" She ran out of the room.   
  
"You can never do anything right can you?!" My dad was also swatting at it. "Way to ruin this dinner Yamato! The only time we can do this, and of course you ruin it! Just like always! I told your mother to not bring you with us!"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have!" I yelled back. The entire table was now on fire. I backed away.   
  
"Why Yama? Why would you make mommy and daddy fight?"   
  
"Takeru, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I hate you." He began to cry.   
  
"Let's go son. Maybe this way we can now finally have some peace." My father picked up Takeru and walked out.  
  
"Wait! Help me!" The fire jumped from the table and unto the floor. I backed away slowly, keeping a close eye on it. It was engulfing everything around it fast. I tried to run but a huge wall of flame erupted in front of me. I covered my mouth from the smoke. The fire crackled and groaned as it surrounded me. I could see my family standing on the other side, staring.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" I coughed. "Help me! Please!" They just stood motionless. Staring. The table collapsed everything in ashes. The flames grew closer. I tried to shield my eyes away from it. My pants caught fire. I tried to stomp it out but I had no more room. Everything was burning me. I saw my skin slowly melt off my bones. It was too sickening to look at, but I couldn't stop. It was beyond words, the pain that surged through me. I was no loner a human being. I was the flames.  
  
  
  
Eh…. I hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry it took forever to type up the second chapter. I've had it written down for awhile but barely got time to type. " 


	3. SelfConsequence

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry. I haven't been ignoring you on purpose. I promise. I've just been having problems with my laptop and then school started. So yeah... ::sweat drop:: AND like always, forgive grammatical/spelling errors.

Reviewer feedback:

**Dark Iced Princess** (or anglespuss15?): I'm glad you like this. My primary goal was to make it as realistic as possible.

**kellyQ: **I still don't know where this is going Taito wise, but I hope you will stay a reader.

**Lady Enraged**: You are right. This is not exceptional and I am hoping it will get better.

**Sillie**: Don't worry; it will get better for Yama. But it will get worse before it does. Hehe...

**Redvind**: Haha, I agree. I don't think Tai minds at all.

**YamatoFanGirl**: Are Taitos really that bad? (I still am NOT sure if this will turn into a yaoi.) But you're right; the fire is why he dreamt that. Hehe.

**Kurochan**: Thanks! I hope that I'm pleasing my reviewers.

**Windfighter**: I love your reviews! So original and they always make me laugh.

**Saiko Senshi**: Haha. I'm glad I described it well enough for you to feel sick. Not that I'm happy you felt sick. Hmm...I never thought about Yawamoto having a crush on Yama. Hmm...

**Alene Deirbre**: ::blushes:: Thank you. I was trying to maintain that carefree attitude intact. I'm glad you liked it. And, don't worry; I have plenty planned for our little Mattie. A lot more, believe me.

**Dark Willow**: I'm updating, I'm updating.

**KOI Seracus**: Wow. Thank you. I didn't think it was really that good. Heh.

**Yamatoforever**: Well, I wanted to maintain the story as real as possible. People are usually oblivious to things like that. That's another reason why Tai's the only one that has seen a change in Yamato. Eventually, everyone will start to notice but very slowly. I will tell you guys what happened last year but not until later. But that would be an interesting spin, to have Yamato's apartment burn down...

**Yakari Taito**: I will be trying to maintain a rigid schedule for my stories. And thank you.

* * *

Yamato slowly opened his eyes. He looked wearily around and found metal bars staring at him. 

'The heater must be broken.' He thought groggily. He stretched his hand to touch it and immediately pulled it away. 'Damn!'

He looked at his hand but it was just slightly red, nothing severe. He let it fall.

A shiver ran through his spine. He was hungry but at the same time nauseous. He wasn't exactly sure what the stomach pangs were indicating. He looked tiredly around him and spotted the heavy winter blanket a few feet away. He stretched his hand, pulled the cover over his body and closed his eyes in defeat.

'I better eat. I might be hungry...well...at least force myself to stomach some soup...'

Yamato groaned, thinking ahead of the task at hand. He sat up slowly and wrapped the blanket in a cape like fashion. He was very close to just falling back to the dark abyss of sleep but fought stubbornly against it. He yawned once and pushed his dead weight body from the floor. After maintaining a certain level of balance, he shuffled to the refrigerator, opened it, stuck his head inside, and then shut it annoyed. He muttered some profanities and headed to the pantry. He didn't see any soup cans but knew that there were some around. After much probing, he finally emerged with a dusty old can of chicken soup. He placed it near the stove and wobbled around his kitchen for a can opener, pot, and bowl.

He turned on the fire and let the disgustingly pale yellow slop slap against the pot. It emitted a faint almond-like odor. It almost made his stomach turn. He turned his face away but kept stirring the clumpy mixture. He closed his eyes. The rhythmical motion was weighing his eyes and head down. He blinked furiously but it didn't help. He paused the stirring and decided to sit in a nearby chair. He let the spoon lean against the side of the pot and he sat down, with the blanket tight around him. He shivered fiercely and groaned.

"Fuck."

His teeth and jaw clenched from the cold until they began to feel sore.

'I think I might need to buy some medicine.'

He knew that none existed in the house, besides aspirin. He took a deep breath and tried to use momentum to get himself up from the chair. He didn't use enough force and fell back down. Immediately he tried again, and succeeded. He dragged his feet to the entrance door and tried to force them into his shoes. He always liked to tie them tight and today had been no exception. He sighed and leaned down to untie the laces and allow room for his tired feet. It was too much effort to maintain that position and he sank to the floor. He breathed a small sigh and undid one of the shoes with much struggle. He let his right foot slide slowly in. He stared at his pitiful accomplishment and leaned against the wall. He shuddered once and let his eyes slide close.

* * *

Tai was racing up the stairs to Yamato's apartment two at a time, as was his custom, with his scarf flailing wildly behind him. He knew Yama would probably be annoyed to see him so soon but he didn't see his best friend very often anymore. His mother had shooed him from their house anyway because she was cleaning before she left for work.

He stopped in front of Yamato's door, pulled out a key chain containing five different keys, picked the correct one and inserted it into the doorknob. It was very common of Tai to appear in Yama's house from time to time randomly, especially when Yamato's father left the city, which was becoming more frequent.

'Yamato won't mind if I slip inside. He's more than likely sleeping and I'll just be watching TV....and eating his food.' He grinned.

He tried to push the door open but something was obstructing its path.

"Huh." He muttered. He tried again and obviously deduced that the object was heavy and large.

"I hope it's not fragile." He stepped back a few feet and rammed the door open. It only budged enough for him to squeeze through.

"What the hell?" He looked behind the door and spotted a blonde thing on the floor. "Oh shit!"

He laughed.

"Sorry Yamato!"

No response.

"Yamato?"

He leaned down after closing the door. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you."

Tai pulled his friend apart from his crumpled heap. He was lying on his back with eyes closed and a blanket wrapped around. He should have been awake after the door beating.

"Oh shit! I must have hit him on the head!" He clutched clumps of his bushy hair. "Shit! I killed my best friend! Fuck! Should I elevate his legs?! Or was it his neck?! What if I slap him? Does that actually work? I knew I should have taken better notes in health class!"

His ranting was interrupted by a delicate groan. He let out a relieved long sigh.

"So he's not dead." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get him out of the entrance."

He grabbed Yamato's feet, ignoring for now the shoe, and pulled the temporarily limp body past the kitchen and across the floor to the edge of the couch.

"Geez, you're heavier than you look."

Now, calming down significantly, Taichi finally was able to focus on his friend's features. 'Mato's face was beet red and had an almost swollen appearance. The beautiful strands of cornflower hair had been darkened and dampened by trespassing condensation from his forehead. His lips were cracked and pale like old pieces of marble. Tai scratched his head. A smell crawled into his nostrils; like burning almonds. He followed the scent to the kitchen and spotted streams of steam emerging from a pot on the kitchen. He turned the stove off and glanced at the bubbling broth.

"Bleh. What the hell is that?" He grabbed the handle, kept the pot at a considerably long distance, and dumped it into the nearby sink. It made a splatting sound as it hit the sink.

He headed back to Yamato. He felt his forehead and it felt slightly warm. He shook his head at Matt's independence.

"Only you would make yourself soup and be getting ready to go out when you're sick. If it was me, I'd be with a little bell calling my mom the entire time."

'I better get him to bed.'

He exhaled loudly and grabbed Yamato's feet one more time. As he proceeded to tug Matt he felt a small jolt.

"What are you doing?" A barely conscious Yamato inquired, very quietly.

Tai let Matt's feet drop.

"I was moving you to your room."

Tai noticed his friend shifting his weight to stand and tried to get Yamato to lean against him but was rejected. Yamato arose alone at a very lethargic speed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" He wanted to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah, but what better place to hang out than the Ishida residence?"

"Mom kicked you out?" His voice was very harsh and gravelly.

"Yeah." Tai grinned widely. Yamato began to cough very violently and sounded like he was choking. He clasped Tai's shoulder.

"Let me get you some water!"

Yamato shook his head as the fit subsided.

"We're near your bedroom. You can at least lie down and I'll get you some real food."

"No, I'm all right Tai."

"Ishida, for once do as I say."

"No damn it. I'm fine."

"Are you telling me that or yourself?"

Yamato stayed silent.

"Just stop being so stubborn and let's go."

Yamato released Tai and walked himself the few feet to his room. It took much effort and was made very apparent with his slow shuffling. Yamato crossed his arms, in a sly attempt to keep warm, yet was betrayed by his uncontrollable shaking. The blanket had been left behind at the front door. Both boys navigated through piles of laundry, books, papers, and old sheets. The sun was setting and the blinds were shut. Random slivers of light seeped through, lighting chosen places. Shadows were starting to creep up the walls and ceiling to stare at the new inhabitants.

Yamato sat at the edge of his bed, looked at it once dubiously, then at Taichi.

"What?" Tai asked Matt.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well...sleep."

Yamato didn't move but with drooping eyes kept staring.

"I'm not really tired Tai."

"Like hell you aren't. Shut up, lay back, and sleep." Tai pushed his friend backwards, knowing Yamato was too proud to do it himself.

Yamato shuddered at the cool touch of the sheets against his warm skin. Immediately the blankets' claws wrapped themselves around his body and he almost succumbed to slumber completely.

"I'll go see what you have in your kitchen, okay?"

"Yeah..." Yama responded gently with eyes closed.

Tai lingered a few more minutes to keep watch. He stared in amazement that after much debating Yamato was finally permitting himself the luxury of sleep.

"Tai?" He muttered. His eyelids were beginning to flutter.

"Yeah?"

"I dreamt I was on fire."

"What?"

"My mom was there. I was on fire but it was an accident."

"It was just a dream."

"T.K. was mad. And I think the penguins stole my honey."

"What penguins?"

"The ones from the snow."

"Okay buddy, if you say so."

"Hmm..."

Yamato stopped mumbling and his breathing became even and soft. Tai left the dark room to the hallway. He plucked his cell phone from his pocket and called his mother.

"Moshi moshi. Yagami residence."

"Hey mom."

"Hi Tai, are you still at Yamato's?"

"Yeah. Mom, what time are you leaving for work?"

"Right now actually, why?"

"Yamato's sick, and his father's out of town."

"He's sick? Didn't you walk him home today?"

"Yeah I did." He lied quickly. "But he looks really bad now."

"Well, he is my responsibility until his father comes home..."

Silence filled the gap.

"Have him take his own temperature and if it's significantly high, give me a call."

"Okay, but is it all right if I stay here for a bit?"

"But not too late, you still have school tomorrow."

"Don't worry. What time is it now?"

"7 [pm]. And if I don't answer my phone, call Kari and tell her where you are."

"Will do. Bye."

"Don't forget to call her."

"I won't."

Click.

"His fever didn't feel too bad. I'll wait for him to wake up." He put the phone back in his pocket and flopped down on the couch in the living room.

Yamato's room was behind the plaster wall behind his head. He would hear if Mattie woke up. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

* * *

A loud thump woke Taichi.

"What was that?"

He looked for the remote and turned off the corny action flick. He gathered himself and headed for Yamato's room around the corner.

He saw Yamato groan and twist in the bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he began to mumble incoherently, and cough fiercely. Taichi walked over to him and tried to shake him awake.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wake up." He just kept groaning and mumbling.

Tai looked at the clock next to the bed on the nightstand. '10 P.M.' it read.

"Come on man. Wake up," he whispered louder.

He felt Yama's forehead and immediately remove his hand. He began to get panicky.

"Come on Yamato!" He was now yelling and shaking in urgency. Yamato's mumbling stopped. He slowly, and it seemed painfully, opened his eyes.

"Tai?" His gaze would come in and out of focus. His eyes began to constantly wander around. Tai let go of Yamato's shoulders.

"Yamato." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I take your temperature?"

No answer.

"Yamato!"

"Hmm? Tai?" He sounded as if he had never used his vocal chords before.

"I need to take your temperature all right?" he said it slowly. Yama didn't seem to acknowledge but Tai needed to keep him awake. He jogged to the bathroom, searched wildly through the medicine cabinet, came back, and inserted it in Yamato's mouth. He would keep dozing off but Tai kept yelling his name.

Finally the thermometer beeped and he checked. '104.2' He needed to do something immediately. The only choice he had was to call his mom.

"I'll be right back Yamato." He stepped out of the muggy room and dialed his mom's cell from his cell. He always paced when on the phone. The phone kept ringing and he was afraid he would get the voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Oh Tai. How's Matt doing?"

"Not well at all."

"What's wrong?"

"He has a high fever and is completely knocked out."

"Oh dear, I won't be home for at least another hour or so. Have you tried getting his fever to go down? How high is it?"

"No I haven't. It's 104."

"We need to get him to a hospital if you can't manage to at least take it down to 101. Grab a wet cloth and place it on his forehead. If he's covered in many blankets, take most of them off. We don't want him overheating. Check to see if they have any aspirin or cold medicines. Make sure it says on the instructions that it's specifically for fever. And if you find a way to wake him up, get him to take a lukewarm bath. Oh, I wish I didn't have to be working so late. And your father always has the worst timing when it comes to out of town trips."

"Thanks mom. I think I can take care of it now."

"Do you have money?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think that they'll have any cold medicine knowing the Ishida boys, so go to the store and get some."

"All right. Thanks again mom."

"Call me if he gets worse."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Tai placed the phone back in his jeans' pocket and headed toward the kitchen. He found a small bowl in the sink and filled it with water. He also picked up a small hand towel. He walked back to the bedroom and walked over to Yamato. He placed the towel on his forehead. After a few minutes, Yamato's eyes fluttered open. He looked at him clearly for the first time that night.

"Tai..? What are you doing here?" He still sounded weak.

"Shh. It's all right." Yamato issued a fragile groan. He tried turning away from Tai and pushing the cloth from his forehead. "No, you have to keep it on," he said quietly placing it back. Yamato would mutter something and keep turning away.

This happened for the next 20 minutes or so until, out of exhaustion, Yamato gave up and fell asleep. Tai had taken his temperature beforehand though. But it hadn't gone down. In fact, it went up at least two more decimals. He sat back down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. Yamato was shivering violently. Tai stood up. Originally he had placed at least 5 blankets, but now he threw four of them off. Yamato's teeth began to chatter and he curled up into the fetal position. Tai wanted curl up next to his friend to keep him warm. Anything to help him. Instead he sat down in a chair next to the bed and crossed his arms.

* * *

A small buzzing woke him up. Tai lost his balance and fell from his chair.

"Oof. Ow." The cell phone was still ringing. He clumsily took it out. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry mom. I fell asleep."

"How's Yamato?"

"Last time I checked, his fever went up. But I don't know now."

"Check it and call me back."

"All right."

Click.

Tai yawned loudly. He looked at the bed but found it empty.

"Yamato?! Where are you?!" Fear filled his mind but he ran out of the room. He spotted Yamato grabbing desperately on to a chair in the kitchen. He ran over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I was trying to get something to drink." Yamato explained quietly.

Tai looked down at him. Yamato was close to tears. So much defeat in his eyes, almost pleading to him for help. This must mean that Yamato had no other option left. His pride never allowed him to turn to anyone but himself.

"Let's get you back to bed."

"I-I..." Yamato seemed unsure. "I'm going to get water." He decided.

"Let me help you."

Yamato shook his head.

"Yamato," Tai tried to sound strict. "You're very, very, very ill. Now, we are going back to the room."

"No."

Tai sighed angrily. Yama hated to be told what to do.

"I- I'm getting some water." Yamato feebly pushed Taichi away, which caused absolutely no effect. "Go away." Yamato was now trying to be defiant.

"No Ishida. I will drag you back by your hair if I have to."

Yamato tried to glare icily at his best friend to no avail.

"We ARE going back to your room; I will bring you some water, and then take your temperature AGAIN."

"Tai-" Yamato started to retort. Suddenly he began to sink down.

"Matt?!"

"Tai..." Yamato crumpled entirely. Taichi quickly placed his hands under Matt's arms and almost felt like crying himself.

* * *

Meh... I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. But I hope you kinda enjoyed it. I promise, promise, promise the story will start to progress at a faster speed AND I have so much more angst waiting for him. 


End file.
